


Some Things Are Better Said

by Rivver



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Brad is a flirt, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Mike, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of past bennoda, Past Bennoda, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivver/pseuds/Rivver
Summary: After their interview with Zane Lowe, Mike has a few things to say about Brad's flirty behavior. Turns out, Brad has some things to say of his own. Delnoda.





	Some Things Are Better Said

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Set after Mike and Brad's radio interview with Zane Lowe for Apple Music Beats 1.
> 
>  Warning: Delnoda smut with light D/s. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story. This is pure fiction.

As soon as they got home, Brad made his way to the kitchen for a snack.

Mike smiled with amusement. They’d just had dinner.

“Hungry much?”

“Not hungry per se…” Brad trailed off as he kept looking in the fridge for something to catch his interest. He found some kosher ice cream and fished it out, grabbing a spoon on his way to the isle.

“How can you eat so damn much and stay so thin?” Mike asked in wonder.

Brad turned to look at him with raised eyebrows. “That _is_ the question I’d expect from the guy that knows me since I was twelve.”

“It never ceases to amaze me,” Mike admitted and slowly approached Brad as he ate his late night dessert and hugged the younger man from behind in a sudden movement, making him drop the spoon inside the container. “So you’ve never been more drawn to another man before, huh, Brwaaaad?” He gruffed next to Brad’s ear.

Brad had gone out of his way to flirt with Zane in their radio interview that morning, and now that they were finally home, Mike had a few things to say about it. He wasn’t angry, but he could live without Brad flirting with every man he thought was handsome. He knew it was all a game, but this time, there’d been a couple of lingering glances that rubbed Mike the wrong way and he’d gotten front row seats to witness them. Their relationship wasn’t of public knowledge, but that didn’t give Brad the right to openly flirt with other men—much less right in front of him.

Brad let out a breathy laugh and answered with mirth. “Was that me? That’s so weird. I don’t recall saying that.”

“You did,” Mike said, resting his chin on Brad’s shoulder. “I was right there.”

“But why would I say that? I _have_ been more drawn to other men before,” Brad teased.

Mike tightened his hold on Brad’s middle. “Plural?”

Brad chuckled. “One half-Japanese man in particular called Mike Shinoda.”

“That’s better.”

“Still, doesn’t sound like me at all,” Brad continued around a mouthful of ice cream.

“Really?” Mike pressed. “Don’t ring any bells? I even offered to leave the room so you two could get it on.” Brad kept quiet. “He called you handsome...”

“Wait,” Brad grinned and let his head fall back, “I think _some_ of it’s coming back.”

“You flirted shamelessly with Lowe,” Mike stated, unsure if he was trying to hide the mirth in his voice with a warning tone or the other way around. “Have I ever told you how jealous I can be?"

“I think you mentioned it once or twice,” Brad said nonchalant and continued to eat his ice-cream.

“So I’ve mentioned it, but have I ever shown you?” He said in a huskier tone as his hand found the hem of Brad’s sweater. He lifted the clothes and brushed the pad of his fingers over the bare skin on Brad’s belly.

“Maybe you’d just get like…grumpy,” Brad replied, setting the spoon down for the time being, and covered Mike’s exploring hand with his, interlacing their fingers together.

“Grumpy?” Mike nuzzled Brad’s neck and pressed his body against him. “Baby, that’s just the tip of the iceberg.”

At this, Brad pushed his hips back, increasing the contact. Mike huffed and closed his eyes as blood rushed south with uncanny speed, and shivered when Brad reached behind him to gently scratch the back of his head. He was about to rock his hips against Brad, when the man turned in his embrace and rested his hands on Mike’s shoulders; a toothy grin on his face.

“Now I’m kinda curious about how the rest of that iceberg looks like.”

Mike lifted his eyebrows and smirked. “You really wanna know?”

“I think it’s going to be… an experience,” Brad said with interest.

“Well…” he sighed. “You asked for it, Delson.”

At that, Mike squatted down a bit to lift Brad off the floor and hauled him over his shoulder with little effort, the sudden action eliciting a high yelp from the younger man.

“The ice-cream!” Brad complained as he was taken toward the stairs.

“You can eat it later.”

“It’s gonna melt.”

“Then you can drink it.”

“I’m still hungry,” the guitarist announced halfway up the stairs.

Mike stopped. “I thought you said you weren’t hungry.”

“It’s been several minutes since I said that,” Brad quipped.

“That can wait,” Mike shrugged Brad off and continued his way to their bedroom. “You’ll need to eat after I’m done with you, anyway.”

Once there, Mike dropped Brad on the bed quite unceremoniously. Brad huffed as air left his lungs at the abrupt action, and he sent Mike a mischievous smirk. “That sounds like a threat.”

“Take it however you want,” Mike shrugged, kicking off his shoes.

Brad’s eyes— merely slits with the grin still plastered in his handsome face— shone with delight. “I’ll take is as a promise,” Brad smiled a seductive smile, his tone flirtatious when he spoke again. “You look so handsome right now.”

Mike sighed and shook his head in mock disapproval. “Now if you didn’t use that flirtatious tone with just about every handsome man that crosses your path, I might’ve been weak in the knees right now.”

“That’s somewhat unfair,” Brad pouted adorably. “I’d never stop using it if it were for that. Have you seen the other guys in the band? Or the guys in our crew?”

Mike’s gaze darkened some. “Take off your clothes,” he commanded.

“Is that an order?” Brad continued to tease, to Mike’s amusement. He was really pushing his boundaries tonight.

Commonly, their sex life was more on the vanilla side. Not to call it boring, but Brad had never felt very comfortable with vulgarities in or outside the bedroom. When he claimed that he was a ‘pretty innocent guy’, he wasn’t lying or exaggerating. Hell, even ‘Hooters’ was a bit too wild for him back in the day. And now was not too different. He’d come as far as to cover his ears or leave the room the few times he accepted to attend Loveline, and the conversation turned way too inappropriate or just plain gross for his taste. And although Mike found that trait of Brad’s character adorable, he wouldn’t mind spicing their sex life up a bit.

“Do you want it to be?” Mike asked with a seductive smile, playing along.

Brad smirked; eyes defiant, but he obeyed Mike’s ‘order’ and started taking his clothes off as best he could while still sitting on the bed.

Without breaking eye contact, Mike started unbuttoning his shirt. “You really are enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Am I not supposed to? Is this some sort of punishment?” Brad asked, feigning concern, as he sat there naked from the waist up.

“Not exactly,” Mike leaned closer to the bed and kneeled between Brad’s spread thighs, keeping his gaze fixated on Brad’s. “I’m just making a statement.”

Brad smirked once again. “Which is?”

“That you’re mine, Delson.”

For once in his life, Brad was speechless as he stared Mike back; the smirk gone in seconds. There was a hint of trepidation in those dark orbs, but a great deal more anticipation. That unexpected reaction from Brad, made Mike’s cock throb with desire.

Power play was uncharted territory for the both of them and their excitement was palpable. And to think he’d intended to have an adult conversation with Brad about his shameless flirting, and voice his disapproval in the most mature way possible. Instead, he was about to fuck his disapproval into Brad until he couldn’t walk straight.

Mike couldn’t remember later who broke their staring and initiated the kiss, but it was hot and hungry, mixed with bites and tongue, orchestrated by both their moans and hitched breathing, and when Mike’s hands found Brad’s belt, he sat up and all but pulled the man’s every bottom garment, sliding them off those skinny legs in one single slide.

“Mike,” Brad panted; he had his eyes closed and his neck exposed. Mike took the hint and eagerly attacked the pale, flawless column. He sucked on the flesh, marking it, and grazed his teeth gently over Brad’s Adam’s apple.

“Mine. Fucking mine, do you hear me?” he huffed as he kissed his way up to Brad’s fuzzy jaw.

Brad’s fingers scratched at Mike’s naked sides, making him shiver then tilted his head up to beg for a kiss. Mike held back with a raised eyebrow. “Yours,” Brad answered at last and Mike kissed him as reward.

Blindly, Mike reached a hand toward the night table and opened the drawer, not parting his mouth from the guitarist’s once. He fumbled with the cap and poured a generous amount on his fingers.

Brad gasped against his mouth when lubed, talented fingers, slid up from his perineum up to his cleft and added pressure against his clenching rim, but didn’t push in. “Shit, Mike, please don’t tease me,” the younger man whimpered, and rocked his hips down on Mike’s hand to get the digits inside him.

“Go on,” Mike instructed as he pressed the tip of his index in and slowly slid it in, but only a couple of inches. “Beg.” He grabbed Brad’s cut cock and gently rubbed his thumb over the slit.

Brad squirmed underneath him. His dark eyes fluttered open and he struggled to keep them on Mike’s. “Please…fuck!”

“What was that?” Mike teased and leaned in to capture Brad’s parted lips in a wet, tongue-filled kiss.

Wrapping his arms around Mike’s neck, Brad parted his legs further, giving him more access. Mike took the opportunity to push his finger all the way in. Brad moaned inside his mouth when he curved his finger and pressed its pad against that bundle of nerves hidden deep within.

“You think Zane could make you feel this good…or Jared maybe? After all, you _love_ when he touches your arm… maybe you’d love him touching you where I’m touching you now…”

“I don’t—” Brad shook his head and arched his back like a cat when Mike pressed harder on his most sensitive spot, failing hard at trying to articulate full sentences. “Mike, I wasn’t—”

“Bet they wouldn’t make you feel like I’m making you feel now,” Mike added another finger and began to massage Brad’s prostate, making him writhe and mewl. “Only _I_ can make you feel this way.”

“Just you,” Brad agreed with closed eyes. His neglected cock rested hard and flushed against his flat belly; Mike’s own aching for Brad’s tight warmth. “Mike,” Brad whimpered, rocking his hips down as if riding the fingers inside him.

“What do you want, baby?”Mike asked sweetly, kissing the inner side of Brad’s left thigh.

“I-I want you to—” Brad stuttered out, sweating and writhing and so desperate for more. “Mike, please.”

“You want me to fuck you?” Brad nodded. He had his eyes tightly shut and his brow creased into a frown. “How hard?”

“Hard. Fuck me hard, Mike,” Brad huffed. “Make me come.”

“What If I don’t?” Mike stopped massaging Brad’s prostate altogether, but kept his fingers buried inside.

At this, Brad snapped his eyes open. “Huh?”

“You’ve been bad, Brad… flirting with all those men. I should leave you like this, all hot and needy…” Mike said and ghosted his fingers over Brad’s throbbing erection.

Brad tried hard not to buck his hips into Mike’s hand and reached down to touch himself. “Then I’ll just—”

“Don’t,” Mike warned, slapping Brad’s hand away. “You’re not touching yourself, buddy. It’s up to me whether you come or not tonight.”

Brad swallowed thickly and gave Mike a hesitant look. After a few seconds, he licked his lips and nodded. “Okay.”

Mike smiled and pulled his fingers out. Brad almost cried. “I’m just adding another one,” he soothed, leaning over to plant a series of kisses from Brad’s shoulder to his hip then bit at the soft skin stretched out over the bone.

“Oh, okay,” Brad sighed and surrendered his body to Mike.

“But I warn you…” He spoke in a hushed tone against Brad’s belly now, nuzzling at the light dustings of hair there and slowly kissed his way up the happy trail to the man’s collarbone where he planted a loud kiss before pulling away. “I still haven’t decided if I’ll let you have your release.”

“You said this wasn’t a punishment,” Brad grumbled, looking up at him.

Mike smirked, and without warning, pushed his fingers in again, adding a third this time. Brad moaned and grabbed his right calf to hold his leg folded to his side to give Mike better access. Mike pulled out halfway and began finger fucking Brad, intentionally avoiding the bundle of nerves.

Brad huffed in frustration, letting his head fall back on the bed. “I hate you.”

Mike couldn’t contain his laughter and pulled out his fingers, causing Brad to groan in disappointment. “Babe, if I keep this pace you’re gonna come and we can’t have that.”

“ _You_ can’t.”

“Now, don’t get cheeky on me, Delson. It’s your compulsive need to hand-out ‘handsomes’ left and right that got you into this pickle, so take it like the big boy I know you can be.”

Brad looked like he wanted to argue, but managed to hold his tongue and lifted his hands in defeat.

“Good boy,” Mike caressed Brad’s cheek and pushed his fingers back inside the warm passage. Brad’s breath hitched as Mike’s fingers brushed over his prostate briefly. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

After a few more minutes of thrusts and some scissoring, Mike pulled his fingers out and patted Brad’s thigh. “Okay, you’re ready. Turn around.” Brad threw him a bitchy look. “Do you want to come or not?”

“Yeah, but I don’t see it happening at this rate.”

Mike tilted Brad’s chin up and kissed those pouty lips with tender dedication. Brad responded immediately, opening up and massaging Mike’s invading tongue with his.

“Turn around,” he huffed against Brad’s mouth and pulled away from the kiss.

Throwing Mike one more glare, Brad did as told and turned on his front, keeping his upper body propped up on his elbows. “How do you want me?”

Grabbing Brad’s hips, Mike pulled them up until he had him kneeling on the bed. “This will do,” he said, and with both hands, he spread the pale cheeks to look at the rosy opening. His mouth watered at the sight. He’d love to have a taste, but in Brad’s standards, it was wild enough for one night. Maybe some other time, after he’d eased Brad into it.

Fishing into the drawer for a condom, he put it on and coated his wrapped cock with lube. He then positioned himself behind Brad and grabbed the man’s hips firmly. “Okay, are you ready?”

“Ready?” Brad scoffed. “I’m way too fucking rea—!”

Bottoming out in one single thrust, Mike shut Brad’s impertinence right up. “You were saying?”

Brad whimpered as his upper body slumped on the bed, leaving his ass in the air. Mike followed him down, covering Brad’s slight body with his own and pushing him down on the bed. He bit at Brad’s pale shoulder while thrusting further with slow, deep movements, barely pulling out before he was thrusting in again. Brad mewled and had to bite his bottom lip to stifle the loud moans threatening to come out at the constant assault to his prostate.

“So tight,” Mike groaned against the back of Brad’s neck, as the tight muscles clenched around him in the best possible way. “And all mine.”

Brad bucked up and met Mike’s next thrust halfway, contracting his inner muscles to make Mike moan loudly. He looked at Mike over his shoulder and smirked. “Two can play this game.”

“Who says I’m playing?” Mike huffed. Brad chuckled breathlessly. He resumed his pace only to stop all together. “I saw that interview of you and Dave, by the way,” he said, caressing the whole expanse of Brad’s smooth back with both hands, up and down, pressing his fingers on each bump alongside the elegant spine. “You have feelings for him now?”

“They’re unrequited so you shouldn’t worry,” Brad teased, still smiling at him. Mike gruffed and picked up his pace, thrusting even harder and deeper into the guitarist, making Brad moan and arch his back, though the harder pace didn’t prevent him from teasing Mike further. “Though there’s— a tiny chance— that we might be— married— in the— Czech Republic—now.”

Mike froze his hips at that and grabbed a handful of Brad’s curls, pulling gently on them to look at him in the eyes. “You’re such a fucking tease, Delson.”

At this last taunt; Mike sped up his pace, each thrust harder and deeper than the last, hence turning the younger man into a mewling, writhing mess.

“Mike, please. Please make me come,” Brad begged as he clenched at the bed sheets trying to get a grip from all the sensations being fucked into him, that and the pressure of the mattress against his neglected erection as he was pushed down by Mike’s weight with each of the older man’s thrusts.

It didn’t take Brad long to come when Mike had mercy on him and started pumping his shaft in rhythm with his thrusts. When Brad shouted his release and came in Mike’s hand and their bed, he completely crumbled, lying limp as a doll as he let Mike finish. A few more thrusts and Mike joined his lover in his release, groaning out Brad’s name.

Tossing the used condom in the trash can, he collapsed next to Brad, panting. The guitarist turned on his side to face him, propping himself up on his elbow. There was a satisfied grin on his beautiful face. “That was… _wild_.”

“You think so?” Mike asked with a grin and put his arm around the man’s slight waist, bringing him closer.

“It was definitely something else,” Brad said in a soft voice, caressing Mike’s arm up and down with lazy strokes. “I didn’t know you could be this possessive.”

Mike grinned, bringing Brad closer. “I didn’t know either. I hope it didn’t freak you out.”

“I think Zane was out of line,” Brad said in an innocent tone, “so it’s understandable you felt threatened and like you needed to…’mark your territory’,” he air quoted.

“You, Mr. Flirty Pants, need to take some responsibility on the matter,” Mike chastised with mirth.

Brad chuckled. “I will say that I accept part of the responsibility and that I too was _slightly_ out of line.”

“Just slightly, huh?”

“Would it make you feel any better if I told you there’s a chance I might’ve done it in the hopes for a reaction not unlike this?”

“Is that so?” Mike hummed against Brad’s skin. Brad nodded. “Maybe…but now I’m kinda worried about your reasons behind it.”

Brad shrugged, smiling. “I don’t know, I think it’s nice to be reminded once in a while that you still want me,” he said offhandedly and began to sit up.

“What did you say?” Mike sat up and looked at Brad with mild concern.

“Wow, you did a number on me, Mike. I don’t even want to imagine how sore I’m gonna be tomorrow,” Brad chuckled and got up from the bed with visible difficulty, to put on a t-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms, completely ignoring the question. “I’m gonna go grab something to eat. You sure kept true to your promise.”

After Brad came back with a sandwich, they tried to watch a movie, but Brad fell asleep halfway through. Mike turned it off and closed his eyes to try and get some sleep as well. It was futile. What Brad had told him kept circling in his mind. Well, sort of told him. Regardless, Mike knew this was a sensitive subject for him. Brad would always coat sensitive matters with humor, or throw them out like an offhand comment, to tone down their importance to him.

Had he been neglecting Brad? He was a workaholic, yes, but Brad was too. They spent most of the day together at the studio working on their music, but that couldn’t be considered quality relationship time, although it was something they both loved doing. And when they got home, they often were too tired to even talk to each other. Maybe he should be making more of an effort to make Brad feel wanted.

He recalled when he and Brad first got together. It was an awkward mess. When Mike confessed, Brad was surprised to say the least. He thought Mike was playing a prank on him. It took him days to finally convince Brad that he meant it and that it wasn’t a joke. Maybe he didn’t make it evident enough that Brad was the one he wanted to be with. But Brad could’ve said something before. It wasn’t like he could read minds and Brad wasn’t exactly extroverted, quite the contrary, in fact. A good chunk of what he felt he kept to himself.

Now a question lingered in his mind. How long had Brad felt this way?

The first rays of sunlight started filtrating through the blinds. Mike had stayed awake all night thinking. He stared at Brad’s sleeping form, hoping the intensity of it would wake the younger man up. It didn’t. Brad could sleep through earthquakes. Plus, he looked so peaceful and cozy that Mike didn’t have the heart to wake him up. Instead, he went to get himself some breakfast, got a long shower after that, and came back. Unsurprisingly, Brad was still asleep. He was a night owl, after all, and a late raiser. He could stay up till five or six in the morning and easily sleep well into afternoon if no one woke him up. And usually, Mike didn’t. He’d just go to the studio early and wait for Brad there. But he was impatient that morning. And besides, Brad had fallen asleep earlier than usual, exhausted by their previous night activities.

He moved over to the bed to sit next to Brad and started shaking the sleeping man awake.

“Hey,” Mike whispered, leaning closer to nuzzle the warm neck of his lover. Brad grunted in displeasure and buried his face further into the pillow. Mike smirked, sneaking his hand under Brad’s shirt to run his hand up the smooth back then down to the small of his back where he started tickling him gently. “Wake up, sleepy head,” he crooned.

Brad answered with a groan and weakly tried to get away from the tickling. Mike held him in place by the hips.

“Want breakfast in bed? Maybe a granola bar?” he teased. Brad grumbled back something unintelligible. “Granola bar it is.”

Groggily, Brad lifted his hand to flip him off.

“Rude!” Mike chastised and gave Brad a playful slap on the butt before getting up.

He was pouring coffee on Brad’s mug when a tired shuffle of feet alerted him of Brad’s presence.

“It’s not even noon yet,” Brad whined from the kitchen door, drawing Mike’s attention to him. “What could’ve possibly compelled you to wake me before noon?”

“Good morning to you, too,” Mike ignored the question and grinned as he surveyed Brad’s appearance. His hair was a mess, a beautiful mess. Though short on the sides, the curls at the top of his head looked untamed. Mike noticed too, that Brad was wearing _his_ hoodie (which completely engulfed his slight frame, by the way) and had both his hands buried deep in the front pocket. He looked about to fall over; eyes barely open yet and a pained expression on his handsome face. To say he looked ravishingly endearing was an understatement.

“Oh, look at you. C’mere,” Mike cooed and opened his arms out to Brad who made his sluggish way toward him and let himself be wrapped in a hug. “Why are you up, anyway? I was gonna bring you that granola bar to bed,” Mike teased and parted a bit from their embrace to look at the younger man.

Brad sighed and gave Mike a tired smile. “Mike, you’re losing your touch. That grumble meant: black coffee, blueberry waffles and a smoothie.”

Mike feigned shock. “I _am_ losing my touch.” He took Brad’s coffee mug and set it down on the isle then gestured to one of the stools. “Sit. I wanna talk to you.”

Brad gave him a sideways glance. “Am I in trouble again?”

Mike smiled. “Nope.”

“If I weren’t, you wouldn’t be asking me to sit down,” Brad grouched.

Mike laughed. “Oh, I’m sorry. Do you want a pillow?”

“Nah, I’m fine,” Brad sighed and carefully sat down on one of the isle stools. Mike remained standing.

“I couldn’t sleep thinking about what you said last night.”

Too tired to put on the humor mask, Brad slumped. “That was just a joke.”

“Brad…”

Brad crossed his arms across his chest and stared at Mike guardedly. “What do you want me to say?”

“Um, I don’t know, what you feel, for instance?” Mike said and pointed an accusatory finger at Brad, “and no sarcasm.”

Brad pressed his lips together.

“C’mon, you said it for a reason, so speak up,” Mike pushed, mimicking Brad’s crossed arms.

“Fine,” Brad sighed in defeat and started gesturing with his hands. “Sometimes…sometimes I get the feeling like…like you kinda just…settled for me because you couldn’t get someone better?” He finished with a question tone and a grimace, like he wasn’t sure.

Mike stared agape. It was worse than he'd thought.

Brad didn’t name any names, but Mike couldn’t help but think of the fact that he and Chester had had a thing going on before he and Brad got together. It could be him who Brad meant with that _someone better_. Mike knew he spent quite a lot of time with Chester and was prone to praise him constantly and talk to Brad about him often. He wouldn’t blame Brad if he felt jealous of the vast attention he gave their vocalist.

Mike sighed and gave Brad a pointed look, hands clasped together, like a parent about to lecture a petulant child. “Listen to me, Brad. I need you to know something. I didn’t settle for you because I couldn’t get someone better. I’m with you because I want to be with you. You’re not the next best thing. You’re it. Have I ever done anything I didn’t want to do, or half wanted to do?”

“No?” said Brad, his tone skeptical.

“No,” Mike assured. “Have I ever settled for less than the best?”

“I wanna say no, but then again, I’m not even the best guitarist,” Brad quipped, scrunching up his nose and tilting his head toward his shrugged up right shoulder, “Quite the opposite, in fact, if you listen to some of our fans.”

“I said no sarcasm,” Mike scolded.

“Who says I’m being sarcastic?” Brad said with a tiny smirk.

“Can you stop?” He huffed. “Delson, I love you. You are the one I want by my side. I have since we were in high school. I love you so much it hurts and…and it really fucking bothers me when you flirt with other men so boldly,” he let out in a strained voice. “It really fucking does.”

“Wow,” Brad’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. “If I had known it bothered you that much I would’ve flirted around a lot less. I thought you didn’t care.”

Mike frowned. “How could think that?”

“You never said anything before,” Brad said with a shrug.

“Well now you know. And I expect some changed behavior from now on,” Mike said with a smile.

Brad grinned, playful again. “I will tone it down at least a 65%.”

“Make it a 90%.”

“Deal.”

“You give up that easily?” Mike teased. “I thought you people were supposed to be great negotiators.” He burst out laughing as he finished saying that. “That was offensive. I shouldn’t have said that, babe. I’m sorry.”

“That _is_ offensive,” Brad said, unfazed, “but I left you feeling like you could’ve betted for a better deal—maybe a 95% or even a 99.9%— so I still win.”

“You clever little fucker,” Mike chastised and leaned closer to Brad, lifting the younger man’s chin to make him meet his gaze. “I love you,” he said with intent, eliciting a bright smile from Brad, and bent down further to capture the guitarist’s plump lips in a tender kiss.

Brad tilted his head back and curled one hand behind Mike’s neck to bring him closer. “I might be open to further negotiate after I’ve had my granola bar,” he informed once they parted.

“Ha! I knew you’d grumbled that,” Mike exclaimed and tickled Brad until he screeched.

They decided to take the rest of the day off so they took Brad’s breakfast up to their bedroom and watched the news together, Mike indulging in some of Brad’s morning routine for the first time ever, taking his time to just chill with his boyfriend. They worked their asses off at the studio almost every day, after all. They deserved some quality time with each other.


End file.
